User talk:Vegas adict
Spell Check Seriously VA, spell check is your friend. And capitalization is capital. Big McLargeHuge 02:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Regarding your question I guess they could help the MOS, but the MOS won't want to offically join forces with them. Rasengod 21:56, 17 February 2009 (UTC) --- Omg, can you stop making one sentence long articles, using misspelled words, and improper grammer.. grr.... //--Teh Krush 23:20, 18 February 2009 (UTC) That is the only reason why I exist, Teh Krush. Big McLargeHuge 00:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Would everyone please stop telling me my spelling's bad i know it is and im trying to improve it if you have such a problem with it Ten Krush please corect it yourself--Vegas adict 18:47, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Would you atleast make articles more then a sentence long and using Capital Words Like I Am Now in the titles and headers : The Big Boom vs. The big boom ://--Teh Krush 20:04, 19 February 2009 (UTC) my artical's are more than 1 scentance long and its at least not atleast--Vegas adict 20:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I speak Canadian english, sorry. //--Teh Krush 21:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) so it is atleast for me :oh and, Technology recovery team, and Necropolis set. //--Teh Krush 21:05, 19 February 2009 (UTC) = AL ittle Talk = Vegas I would like to talk to you about your writings. Now I don't want to hinder your writing or you own exploration into fallout but can you ease-up on the whole "my faction it big, better, and smarter then yours" you are starting with the japanse. the thing is that your not taking in constideration passege of time, the counties economy and resources and interaction with other groups. evern with a fully fueled vehicle it would take months to cross asia and that with highways, in fallout there are no more real roads. why don't you focas on developing Japan and its after fallout culture without interacting with other culture for know. You can create the veries settlement, groups, and people that make up main land Japan. Develope the Economy and inferstucter of japan, how does it get the raw materials to produse its varies technologies.What is the exact peramiters and states of you "Hope" power Armor. MAKE FALLOUT NINGAS!!! research Japan, research alterreality Japan in other games or stories, Google the Draconis Combine stuff like that show the Japanese influence in you Japan pages. Templar88 22:39, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Do you mind if I add to your japan page by making Tokyo? Rasengod 22:47, 19 February 2009 (UTC) firstly yes rasengod feal free to expand on japan by creating tokyo secondly the guy who made N.U.K.E i will remove the part about the japanese fining the Data log's ectra and producing ship's outside japan i will concentrate on there hatred of the enclave and the search for technology and finaly il add dates and for now focus on japan's economy P.S the japanese have helocopter's--Vegas adict 20:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I will start with Shibuya then continue from there. I'll start it right away. Rasengod 20:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Screw helicoters, give them fuel celled powered Zero fighter jets. Thanks for being a good sport vegas, if you need any help ill be floating around. Templar88 14:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Vegas, i am going to be nice and try to improve all your articles, such as the ones that are a sentence long, are you ok with that? //--Teh Krush 20:55, 20 February 2009 (UTC) absalutly thank's--Vegas adict 20:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) It would include changing the names, and also the Necropolis set is the exact same as my Pulse Rifle, so that page need not exist.. //--Teh Krush 21:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) the necropolis set is not the same as your pulse rifle for starter's one was developed in japan the other in america--Vegas adict 21:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Fine fine, they do the exact same thing.. and yours is a stub. : Ok, iv'e changed the article names of some of your stuff, and added to it, (don't worry, the old name will still go to the new one) //--Teh Krush 21:31, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Japan I removed Japan from Vladivostok Confederation's list of conquests. Instead, I placed a description of the Confederation's failed attempt to conquest Japan. I only read some sections of your article, so some details may not match up. Thanks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk)( )' 23:57, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the connect man, I really don't have too much time for RP'ing right now, but like, if I do, I'll come to you. RP:Japan sounds hot an' all, but I can just hardly keep up with this stuff nowadays, so, not right now man. Realek 21:00, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I'll probably join up, but I got a few things to write up first. Rasengod 21:07, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I hope I can be a good player, at least I can show others how I evoled, and learn how to use power armor Brengarrett 21:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks man. Realek 02:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Data for the Roleplay This is wear I find out my mom died here, because of the enemy, ok lets incorperate it, also I reference in the other roleplay that because of me, some of my own men diedBrengarrett 03:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I'll try and do them justice. Run4urLife! 21:57, 5 March 2009 (UTC) response go for it. you can kill Velez, but the Town Hall and the barracks dont get stormed, and your attack has to fail (srry, although you can kill off crusaders at your pleasure, as long as we get our fair share of kills) KuHB1aM 01:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :maybe. i usually dont remove limbs from my characters unless i plan it that way. if you want, though, go ahead and burn down Virgil's home (he's got a family). cliche, i know, but thats life for ya KuHB1aM 21:08, 9 March 2009 (UTC) =Van Buran= I'm really getting into the fallout original story for Fallout 3. Its quite interesting and continues and connects to the 2 game quite well. So I’m might go “CanonNazi” on you Las Vegas stuff to connect it the games and canon. I promise I will not delete any of you word and all make a back up copy if you don’t like what I do to your city. But I’ll think you’ll like the outcome. Templar88 21:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Please just go ahead if i don't like it il change it back--Vegas adict 22:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) RP Soon, I'm going nuts on creative things today. Partying last night did me a world of good! Run4urLife! 19:15, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Im loging of now for certain so could you take over runVegas adict 17:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Uh, Vegas, read posts more carefully. Jacob was with Bren, Dejan and Conor, not the BoS. Read the bit about cauterizing Bren's severed leg. Run4urLife! 21:35, 27 March 2009 (UTC) MK Plasma Rifles Merge the two pages, having two stubs is kindof useless, just have one page called MK Type Plasma Rifles, and two headers in it for both the weapons, (like I did for the Pulse Rifle), also I added teh weapon template to the MK2 page for you to experiment with. //-- Teh Krush 19:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know how to merge pages(sory)--Vegas adict 19:57, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I did it, Mk3a now leads to Mk Type Plasma Rifle. (Add your plasma cannon info to that page aswell) Ill help you as you go //-- Teh Krush 19:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Thank's could you tell me how to link the name to the articall--Vegas adict 20:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC) If you mean Redirect, then make an article with only #REDIRECT Mk Type Plasma Rifle if you want to have Mk Plasma Cannon redirect to the Mk Type Plasma Rifle page. //-- Teh Krush 20:01, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Here, click all these links. Mk2 Plasma Rifle, Mk3a Plasma Rifle, they all lead to Mk Type Plasma Rifle. //-- Teh Krush 20:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Now, Mk Plasma Cannon leads to it aswell, just edit the weapons info under the header on the Mk Type Plasma Rifle. Hope you like what I did with the page, just improved spelling and stuff, i'm going to add more later so it doesn't look to small if that is ok with you. that's fine i apretiate the work you and other's do to make my work look presentable--Vegas adict 20:21, 13 March 2009 (UTC) WOW! what just a moment here guys, did the official fallout canon just fall to pieces or something. Plasma technology is to advance for any fallout community (even the original BoS) to have or for that mater enhance and them manufacture! My lord, I don’t remember who said it but, “fanon isn’t about making bigger and better bad ass guns and equipment to out do the next guy”. Ah man, I don’t know what we can do here. If you really want to make these types of things do it for the Enclave or even the original BoS on the West coast that way you will not be busting up the relationship between canon and fanon -- Templar88 21:22, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I would like to emphisies this 1 last time for the sake of all the times you've helped me THE MK PLASMA RIFLE ORIGINATES IN A TOP SECRET MILATRY BUNKER WITH THE SAME EQUIPMENT AS THE ENCLAVE THAT HAS AT TIMES TRADED WITHN THE JAPANESE WHO DEFINETLY HAVE THE TECH. POWER ARMOR IS THE SAME BUT YOU DONT RAGE ON AT ME FOR CLAIMING THAT WAS BUILT IN VEGAS AFTER THE GREAT WAR --Vegas adict 21:27, 13 March 2009 (UTC) The Armour makes some what since, (although to be personally honest I did think it was a little bit off canon but thought that I should let it slide because you phrased it so very well that it seemed to be the logical next step in the USA military research and development into power armour and then into electric armour) but the plasma weapons technology is so advanced that it would take the Enclave to build and manufacture them. Like I said, not even the BoS have the slightest inkling on how the technology works. Yes Japan may be also advance, but if they were to give the Vegas settlers the technical stats for plasma weapons they wouldn't know how to manufacture plasma or any of the equipment necessary to mass produce them in the time given in the set timeline. Vegas I am ok with you being mad at me, I would be to if I were in your position, but the fact of the matter is you haven’t build up the infrastructure to make these claims, the USA is especially hard to set up a manufacturing settlement because raw materials are virtually gone in the centralised North America. Once again be pisted off at me I understand but know I will never stamp on a “contradiction notice” on your pages or will never delete any of your central ideas. Templar88 21:48, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Aright il try and explain how they manufacture plasma ectra and if i cant il just say they buy the weapons from the japanese--Vegas adict 08:05, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Vegas adict 19:42, 19 March 2009 (UTC) this is a map of fallout USA if youwant to change it go ahead -- I assume thats clear control, because the Enclave can pop up just about anywhere and wrestle control from pretty much anyone but the Brotherhood and the NCR, and the NCR could (and have in the past) envelop other factions. And using Japan as a "get out of jail free card" (not entirely accurate comparison, but its shorter than the others) doesn't work, because as said before, Japan was levelled by both sides in the war, including underground facilities they may have had. And again, military bunker not government bunker. Those, and Vaults would be the only places with Enclave level tech. The only "get out of jail free card" that would actually work is Nikola Tesla, and even then, in a very limited sense. Run4urLife! 20:17, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Of cause its clear controll. But japan is my faction so i think i can chouse to have at least 1 or 2 factories surviving--Vegas adict 20:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) : first that’s a HUGE pic. Second the map it full of canon vilation. This is my thirrd time typing this so I wont go into detail but post-apocalyptic border don’t work like real government boarders do. And besides most of these faction are governmental. Here is a map I posted a couple of weeks back on theEast coast discussionforum on inter group interaction and economics. I know its your faction, but realistically, they'd be lucky to have one or two machines working. Thats what being attacked by two superpowers does to you. No problems on existing hardware, that could conceivably survive, if posted far enough from Japan at the time of bombing/missiling, but as for reproducing it, you'd have to ask the Enclave if you could borrow their infrastructure. Very good effort on the map though, I'm impressed, in spite of the canon issues. Run4urLife! 20:48, 19 March 2009 (UTC) thats why I suggested a more fedal japan, people falling back to the old ways since the new ways got them blown to hell twice now. hows map are you talking about, if i made a mistake please let me know so i can fix it -- Templar88 20:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Vegas' map. Yours seems to be fine. Run4urLife! 20:56, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ireland Ok, keep me posted. Run4urLife! 21:37, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Kruger What would the novel entail? Where would it be set, NY or West Coast? This sounds intriguing . . . Run4urLife! 21:02, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Kruger was active in California, Nevada and Utah. The Death Guard suffered no casualties up until the Pitt, where they were all wiped out. Look them up too. They'd all be knights at the time, and Kruger would be about Paladin level by the time they got to Vegas. Remember, he tolerates locals, not necessarily likes them (he has a slightly BoS Outcasts view in that sense, which is the temparament of the California Brotherhood of Steel). He has very little time for the weak, but he falls on the right side of the fence because he was born into the Brotherhood, and the thing he hates more than the weak is the strong who abuse their power. Run4urLife! 21:19, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Also, Andrews and Kruger are pretty much the same age. Run4urLife! 21:22, 26 March 2009 (UTC) That'd make him an initiate with a gun in his paw and a chip on his shoulder. Run4urLife! 21:30, 26 March 2009 (UTC) That was still in his initiate days, when he was catching people's eyes by breaking necks and outdoing the Knights. He was promoted to knight at around 18 (which is extremely young, to the point of being more or less unheard of), after training his Death Guard in his martial art from about 17. They were made his squad when he became a knight. Up till then, him and the soon-to-be-Death-Guard were apprenticed to a squad of Knights, who I have yet to name, that was where they met. Run4urLife! 21:49, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Liberty Prime You'd need confirmation from several other people before attempting that. KuHB1aM 21:03, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Who would you sugest i ask permision from--Vegas adict 21:07, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Valic, Run, and anyone else involved in the rp. KuHB1aM 21:14, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Already asked run.I will ask the others now--Vegas adict 21:15, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I think it's over the top, but if the other guys say it's okay, I'll play along. --Solbur 10:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Targets Leave the links to me at a message on my userpage talk area. I'll put them down as Priority Two targets. Not that they're not worthy of being priority one, but they've haven't damaged the Crusade majorly yet, or pissed them off badly. KuHB1aM 13:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Help me !! I'm not sure where to start. What do you need to know? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:20, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :The Bureaucrats. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:25, 1 April 2009 (UTC) That's not something I can explain through a talk page alone. Just try editing and viewing the source of existing templates. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:05, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Chain o' Command I will get working on it as soon as I get back from church. Please be patient. While you are waiting, feel free to watch This Youtube Movie over and over again as it is funny as hell. >>Eagle oo8i 20:00, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Vegas Flag What exactly were you thinking of having for the LVBOS flag? >>--Eagle oo8i 11:18, 5 April 2009 (UTC) =the WestCoast War= so have you figuered out what side of the war are you on? Templar88 18:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :what ! no, I mean the NCR and BoS war. who is vegas supporting? Templar88 18:50, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Arroyo RP Eh, Vegas, your character didn't kill any member of Stryker's family much less a father/uncle, because they all died when the Oil Rig went up in smoke. Read about a character before deciding you're gonna add a major part to his history. His entire family is Enclave, even his son, daughter-in-law and ex-wife. No way an NCR sympathizer got within a mile of an Enclave compound. //--Run4urLife! 21:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) =No mutants allowed= Vegas whats the name of the article you posted on the 'No mutants allowed' forum. I would like to see how people persived it. Templar88 02:24, 7 April 2009 (UTC) My Damned RP! Hai just wondering, wanna put your character in my new rp? No one is in my rp, it is so lonely XD FanonCannon 03:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) The Void/Soviet Hey, i was wondering. Mind if i pop into The Void as a ruskie? Problay a consrpict. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:48, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Isn't Nargul watchingBren, Bren just killed some raiders, trogs, and another slave--Brengarrett 21:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) =Enclave General= clean up the artical, add a character template and pic, and the you can add the character to the Enclave Armed Forces page. under Important Officers and Personal. Templar88 22:08, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :OMG that's AWESOME! can you add my Enclave Character Allen White to the Template please. Templar88 13:08, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, No, DON'T Piss Me Off! Your NOT taking my style of user page, uv'e stolen enough of mine and Eagles templates! If you want one, you must ASK! //--Teh Krush 15:00, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Chill, dude. Else I'll have to stare at you in a disappointed manner. *Prepares Disappointed Face* //--Run4urLife! 16:01, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :No, You didn't copy it off a random dude at (w.e), you copied it off of me, solbur, or run. I know that because of the way the comments are placed (the part that says ARTICLES, ENDARTICLES and such. //--Teh Krush 19:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::And It is formatted the EXACT same way! Who did you copy it off then? //--Teh Krush 19:19, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::Does that fucking matter? You still had it after me and run. AJDIJAHDJKAHND //--Teh Krush 19:20, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::What the hell difference does it make? //--Run4urLife! 19:22, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Sometimes you people make me want to punch someone. //--Run4urLife! 19:19, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::WTF why is he so mad!!!Vegas adict 19:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Re:User Page No. I think he just doesn't like you. --Solbur 19:33, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Man, I feel bad for you. A new Fallout is getting released in Las Vegas, and it is going to destroy your whole work on New Vegas. http://kotaku.com/5219584/new-fallout-announced --Cerebral plague 14:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Ouch. Shit ones, man. //--Run4urLife! 17:07, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::NOOOO are there any citys on the west coast that haven't been used yet? if so i can just relocate the city.But THERES A NEW FALLOUT YAY!!!Vegas adict 17:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Don't worry, it might be considered not-canon when it is released. But that is only if it sucks, or has a story that is so bad it can't be fallout. It's being worked on by Bethesda AND another company (aka, a split off of Black Isle). //--Teh Krush 19:02, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::In other words, it's highly likely to be considered Canon, then? //--Run4urLife! 21:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) sooooo gonna continue on the Pitt RP?--Brengarrett 18:21, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Call it what you want. By the way, the quote your using is not in the Art of War. I know. I have the book. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 20:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Oh My F'ing Gawd Last straw. No more copying me. You just pretty much copied my Alan family history and put it into a group. They are NOT apart of your project. AT ALL! 2nd Generation only has Telepathy? Sounds familiar (Richard Alan). And 3rd Generation have better abilities.. hmm (Karen and Riley). The last line you took almost word for word from the Karen Alan page. Just fucking get your own ideas. //--Teh Krush 16:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I quote myself from the IRC "After I read his Psychics article I decided to pull him out". Yeah, thats why I didn't link to your article at all.. //--Teh Krush 19:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I posted on Psychic Corps that people should ask you before making a psychic. Say no. If you have to name me, then do so, but say no. No more psychics. //--Run4urLife! 20:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Or ask me, I'll also so no. And, I'll move the thing to the bottom of the page, the top distracts too much :'( //--Teh Krush 20:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::I posted on your talk too, TK. //--Run4urLife! 20:45, 26 April 2009 (UTC) lol i would though sugest that if they want one they must draft the page in word first send it to me Run4 and Krush and if we think its good enogth they can create itVegas adict :::*Sigh* If we must leave a way for folks to make psychics, get them to send it to you, then forward it to me, and then the decision will be made. I may bring C4 in from time to time, because he's like an entire General Public when it comes to judging a good story. //--Run4urLife! 20:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Baltimore Go right ahead. I don't know how you can make an overpowered settlement anyway. --Twentyfists 18:36, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :High, thick walls, an abundance of turrets, a large population of experienced wastelanders, and a massive economy. //--Run4urLife! 21:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, have you forgotten the Power Armor factories and secret psychic, super soldier and enhanced beast projects that yield amazing results?! Composite 4 21:28, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :If you're taking a pop at my Warrior Weapons, I'm playing the Enclave card. If not, I'll add radioactive War Elephants that sneeze napalm to that list. They are bread as family pets, and when they grow too big to cuddle they are pressed into military service. //--Run4urLife! 22:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Actually that was a stab at the wiki in general :D But, I'll look forward to that article, I foresee great success! Composite 4 22:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I did accidentally pave the way for a lot of Super Soldiers with my brainchild, didn't I? That is my one regret for writing that article. The Elephants now need a reason to be in Baltimore. Perhaps an inbred population of zoo elephants. //--Run4urLife! 22:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh God no! We don't even have that many elephants in the zoo! --Twentyfists 02:56, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::That's why they're inbred and foul-tempered. With toes coming out of their chins. //--Run4urLife! 06:00, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Vegas They're makin' a Fallout:Las Vegas, which kinda screws your article over. I am almost positive that you don't want to just delete your articles, so why not move them to Santa Fe, New Mexico? --Twentyfists 02:56, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Santa Fe YOU BASTERD! you just fucked up every bit of information on your page! what were you thinking! Templar88 16:18, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :What? Is this about the Santa Fe stuff? Coz if it is, there'll need to be a sizeable overhaul to fix it. Give him some time. Also, bastard does not have an "E" in it. Spellcheck is your friend, Templar. //--Run4urLife! 16:21, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::no, the ENTIRE PAGE is now FUCKED UP!!!, he will have to eliminate all of the BoV reference and pages along vertualy all relation he and I have built into the page. at this present moment in time I could careless about spell check.Templar88 16:28, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::It was that or wait until fallout new vegas came out and then it would have contradicted canonVegas adict 16:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::you num-skull, that may have not been for years and may not have been relaest at all! Vegas if you are going to stay on this page and develope and entirely NEW city and AREA I will have to intervine and delete every thing that contradict canon, semi-canon, or well astablished fanon! this include deletion of the Brotherhood of Vegas or "Santa Fe", its ties to Japan and NCR, its advanced military hardware. I will have to wipe the entire page becuase it now contradics canon! Templar88 16:36, 30 April 2009 (UTC) 1.Its being relest next year 2.i have taken into acount what you have said and have decided to revert the page to las vegas.I will however keep the changes i have made on my PC to me used when Fallout New vegas is releasedVegas adict 16:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) this is good, we can now SLOWLY develope the Santa Fe page without contradicting canon or any of your major writings. Templar88 16:42, 30 April 2009 (UTC) one thing though i had intended the santa fe page just to be a similar version of the las vegas one only in a diferent area so that it won't contradict canonVegas adict 16:45, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :A Mini-Vegas, kinda like Reno is in our world, then? //--Run4urLife! 16:50, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah pretty much cept i do want to keep the basic plotlineVegas adict 16:51, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :i am sorry my freind but it will not work. You were pushing the boundaries as it was, Santa Fe is in the heart land american well away from the furthest BoS, NCR outposts. There are no nearby military base to warent high tech advancements. and the Japanse story plot make zero sense since the Japanse forces would have interacted with dozens of US inhabitants before getting to Santa Fe. We now have to figuere out creative and PLOSIPLE ways around this issues. Templar88 16:53, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Reduce the high tech stuff and make a sort of tribal town that worships the Brotherhood (which could have passed through Northern New Mexico on their way east), and use metal armor that looks like power armor. //--Run4urLife! 16:59, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::a very prosiple and intersting idea. they can be like Reverse but good. Templar88 17:04, 30 April 2009 (UTC) No way in hell soz il find another city instead What about San Diego (Im not american so i don't know about the milatry thing) thats closer to the NCr and its quite neer the coast so if the japanese arived there that might workVegas adict 17:01, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Vegas please do your research before post. and yes the high tech stuff and the japanse conection could work better. Templar88 17:04, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Soz there is however a marine Corps base in san diegoVegas adict 17:08, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :there is also a navy baseVegas adict 17:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC) And a marine Airport (all of these instillations have been in use from before the divergence)Vegas adict 17:11, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::This is my Basic plotline for san Diego -In perparation for neuclear war all ships are ordered to leave port and the civilans are evacuated. -Soon after the bombs fall the ships make there way back to harbor and the sailors take refuge in the ships. -Runing low on food they leave the ships and begin to search the city. -After meeting up with survivors from the airbase they canabalise a lot of the ships and use the equipment to build a wall around the harbor. -Grows to become a large settlement with little truble. -The water purifiors die out -They make contact with the BOS more to comeVegas adict 17:21, 30 April 2009 (UTC)